Where is Sage?
by hatashikitty
Summary: A sequal to Kitty Wars. It's all the same kitties with a new face from Fushigi Yuugi. In this story, Hatashi finds Sage is missing? What could have happened to him? Yes, and more cutecute adventures.


Where is Sage?

By: Hatashi Kitty

Hatashi hurried up the stairs, frantic to reach her large apartment room. Fear was spread across her face as the words of her neighbor raced through her mind.

"You better check your cats," Mrs. Matelli told her. "The landlord says he found one, dead, in the alley and he thinks it was one of yours."

Hatashi fumbled with her keys and unlocked her door. As soon as she was inside the door, her feet were swamped with dozens of kitties. She quickly stepped through the kitties as softly as she could--but accidentally stepping on Trowa Kitty's tail. Hatashi then started to call out for all her kitties to come. Soon they were all in the kitchen on the floor. She explained to them the problem.

"...so now I need to know if all of you are here or not," Hatashi finished and was answered with little mews.

Then she started down the line and after each name, the kitty answered.

"Anubis...Cathrine...Chichiri..." she counted off. "Cye...Dais...Dais?"

Panicked, she frantically searched for the missing kitty.

"Ahh!" she yelled as four pairs of claws sank into her flesh.

"Bad Dias Kitty!" she yelled and swatted him.

Dias Kitty ran into the living room and hid behind the couch.

After putting some medicine on her kitty-made scratches, she continued down the list.

"Dorothy...Duo...Gohan," she named off. Soon she got to "Rowen...Ryo...Sage...Sage?"

Hatashi looked around the crowd of kitties in her kitchen, but Sage Kitty was nowhere to be found.

"Where is Sage?" Hatashi screamed.

With one last hope, she quickly ran upstairs to her bedroom window. She knew it was Sage Kitty's favorite sleeping place. As she stepped into the bedroom, Hatashi saw that the window was wide open. She looked out and saw the alley four stories below. Suddenly, the mental image of a dead Sage Kitty lying in the alley flashed through her mind.

Then another thought came to her. He could be anywhere in the apartment. Hatashi ran downstairs, back into the kitchen. It was empty--except for Kento Kitty.

"Merow moew (I'm hungry)," said Kento Kitty.

Knowing Kento Kitty's apatite, Hatashi got him some food as she searched the kitchen for Sage kitty. When she had searched everywhere, she went into the guest room.

Meanwhile, Rowen Kitty and Quatre Kitty walked in. Rowen Kitty seemed distressed and worried.

"Could it really be that Sage is dead?" Rowen Kitty asked.

"Now, let's not jump to any conclusions. We don't know for sure," Quatre Kitty reasoned.

"Why? Why is it that my buddy had to fall to his doom? Why?!"

"Hold on. We don't know if he fell."

"You're right. He was pushed!!! GASP Quatre, do you know what this means?!"

"You're not listening to me."

"There is a murderer in our midst!"

"We don't know if he was murdered."

"So, YOU did it! Trying to hide something, huh?"

"No! You know I would never do anything like that!"

"You're right, I'm sorry," Rowen Kitty apologized. "But we need to be careful. The murderer could be anyone," he said warily as he looked at Kento Kitty eating.

Rowen Kitty started stalking the unsuspecting Kento Kitty. Quatre Kitty sighed and followed him at a leisurely pace. When Rowen Kitty was almost upon Kento Kitty, Kento noticed him.

"Hey Ro--"

"Where were you this morning?" Rowen Kitty interrupted sharply.

"What?" Kento Kitty choked on his food.

"This morning--where were you?"

"I don't know. Um, sleeping?"

"When was the last time you saw Sage?"

"I think at breakfast. I'm not sure. Why?"

"I have reason to believe he was murdered."

"Murdered?! By whom?"

"I don't know. You tell me. Murderer."

"What???"

"You and Sage never got along very well. He was moving in on your turf, wasn't he? You wanted him out of the picture, did you? So YOU pushed him out the window!"

"Hey! I didn't kill Sage!'

"Oh yeah, tell it to the judge."

Then Kento Kitty picked up Rowen Kitty and drip-kicked him. Rowen Kitty landed about a yard away and skidded across the linoleum to a stop. Quatre Kitty sat by him with a smug look on his face.

"I don't think Kento did it," Rowen Kitty said dizzily.

"You think?" smirked Quatre Kitty.

* * *

Meanwhile, back with Hatashi in the guestroom, the first thing she saw was Gohan and Kari Kitties napping on the bed.

"Sage Kitty. Sage," Hatashi called, which woke up the sleeping kittens.

"Merrow? (What's up?)," meowed Kari Kitty.

Hatashi ignored them and went straight for the closet, digging through the boxes and junk.

"She must be looking for Mr. Sage," Gohan Kitty said.

"Sage is missing?" Kari Kitty asked, horrified. "Let's help find him."

The two hopped off the bed. When they reached the closet, Hatashi turned around and headed for the bed. Apparently, she was finished with the closet.

Hatashi bent down and lifted up the bed spread to see underneath the bed. A low, deep growl come out of the darkness and Hatashi was able to back away before a paw with its claws retracted swiped at her face.

A Cale Kitty's face came out from under the bed and growled again. He was not happy that his dark domain had an intruder. After another growl and a couple of swipes at Gohan Kitty, Cale retreated back into the darkness.

Pretty sure Sage Kitty wasn't under the bed, Hatashi walked back into the kitchen with Gohan and Kari at her heels.

Then Rowen Kitty spotted them.

"Quatre," Rowen Kitty hissed to get his companion's attention. "What about them? Could they have done it?"

Quatre Kitty almost burst out laughing when he saw Gohan and Kari Kitties.

"Rowen, they are only kittens. How could they have killed Sage?"

"You're right. But maybe they have a clue for us."

Rowen Kitty started slinking off to the two kittens. Quatre shook his head and followed.

"Hello, Mr. Rowen, Mr. Quatre," Gohan Kitty greeted them as they approached.

"Hi," Kari Kitty purred.

"Hey kids, what are you doing?" Quatre Kitty asked politely.

"We're going to find Mr Sage," Gohan Kitty replied almost proudly.

"Speaking of Sage, when did you last see him?" inquired Rowen Kitty.

"This morning very early," Kari told them. "He was with Trowa. They were leaning against the wall and staring at everybody with one eye."

Rowen was about to interrogate them further when Quatre stepped in.

"Thank you. We must be going now," Quatre Kitty politely said and pushed Rowen Kitty away.

"Now let's go find Mr. Sage," Gohan Kitty shouted.

"Hey, let's ask TK if he wants to help," Kari said happily as the two raced off.

"Quatre, I think I know who the murderer is," Rowen Kitty said

"Oh yeah? Who?"

"Follow me."

They both walked into the guest room.

"Okay Quatre, who is Sage's mortal enemy."

"I don't know."

"It is none other than Cale!" Rowen shouted as he pushed back the bedspread to reveal Cale Kitty's domain.

Quatre backed away, wide eyed.

"Rowen, I don't think that is a good--"

"Cale Kitty! Prepare to meet your maker!" Rowen Kitty shouted.

But then, was surprised as a big paw grabbed him and dragged him under the bed.

Quatre could hear the sound of a kitty fight going on. No sooner after, Rowen Kitty ran from under the bed and into the kitchen, yelling. Quatre could still hear Cale hissing.

"Sorry about that Mr. Cale," Quatre apologized and replaced the tampered with bedspread.

* * *

Back with Hatashi, she was now looking for Sage in the living room, which was filled with a lot of kitties.

First, she looked behind the couch. But instead of Sage, she found a Dais Kitty. His ears were back and he was crouched with his head towards her. After shooing Dais Kitty away, Hatashi tore apart the couch, upsetting some kitties in the process.

When she was done with the couch, Gohan and Kari Kitty came in. They played in the curtains while Hatashi looked through them.

Just when she was ready to move to the next room, Rowen Kitty came tearing in and hid under the couch. Hatashi looked under the couch and tried to coax Rowen Kitty to come out. Finally, she gave up and went into the play room, followed by Kari and Gohan Kitty.

Soon Quatre Kitty came in and looked under the couch.

"Are you okay Rowen?" he asked.

"I'm fine," Rowen Kitty snapped and came out of his hiding place. He then started licking his messed up fir and scratches.

"Good. How about we help Hatashi look for Sage?" Quatre Kitty suggested.

Rowen Kitty ignored Quatre and hopped onto the couch. Quatre followed. Most of the kitties were gone now but one still remained. Rowen went to the only one on the couch which was Cye Kitty.

It wasn't that Rowen Kitty and Cye Kitty didn't get along. Okay, so it was. But that didn't discourage Rowen Kitty from his search.

"Hey Cye."

"Go away," Cye Kitty growled. "I'm not talking to you."

"What did I do?"

"You broke my fish toy, remember?"

"That was so long ago."

"It was this morning."

Rowen Kitty frowned.

"Hey Cye, when was the last time you saw Sage?"

"I don't think I saw him today."

"Please Cye, think hard."

He sighed. "Well, now that you mention it, I did see him a little bit. He was talking to Matt Kitty somewhere."

"When?"

"I don't know."

"Thanks Cye."

"Rowen?"

"Yes Cye?"

Cye put his paws on Rowen's shoulders.

"Look Rowen, we all are sad for Sage and hope he is alive. He is a part of us all. If he is dead, he wouldn't have been murdered. Sage is too strong and wise to let that happen to him. You shouldn't loose faith in him so easily."

Rowen Kitty shook away from Cye Kitty's grasp and looked away.

"You're right Cye," Rowen kitty whispered. "I guess I was just paying a game. The fact that Sage is missing just kind of went to my head and I lost it. I started blaming others so I would feel better. I guess inside, I really thought Sage was gone and I was mad."

Quatre Kitty walked over and put his arm around Rowen Kitty.

"Please Rowen, let's stop this game and look for Sage."

"Okay, let's go find Sage. And let's find that Matt Kitty, too. Cye said Sage was talking to him."

The two were about to go when a voice stopped them.

"Wait, I have something that could help you."

The three kitties looked down. On the floor below them was a small, blue kitty they had never seen before. On his head was a monk's hat.

"What are you?" Quatre Kitty asked.

"My name is Chichiri Kitty, you know." The blue kitty bowed.

"You must be that new weird kitty," said Cye Kitty.

"I may look weird but I still have feelings, you know."

"Sorry."

"Did you say you have something to help us find Sage?" Rowen Kitty inquired.

"Yes, but only until you have enough knowledge."

"I have the knowledge," Rowen Kitty insisted.

Quatre and Cye Kitty snickered behind him.

"I do, too!" Rowen Kitty shot back at them.

"I'm sorry Rowen," Chichiri Kitty said. "But you don't, you know? But when the time comes, I will come and tell you."

With that, Chichri Kitty took his hat and pulled it over his head. Then he disappeared in it. The three kitties stared in amazement at the hat.

"He's gone," Cye Kitty said disbelief.

Rowen and Quatre Kitty jumped down to examine the hat.

"Stupid magic kitty," Rowen Kitty hissed. "Come on Quatre, let's go."

They walked into the playroom.

* * *

While that was happening, Hatashi was tearing apart the playroom. Kitties and kitty toys went flying. When she was done with the room, she went to the closet to search for Sage kitty. She opened the door and...

"MEROOWW! HIISSS!(MEET THE KITTY OF DEATH!!)," Duo Kitty shouted as he pounced playfully onto Hatashi's face.

"AHHHH!" She screamed and fell backwards. "Oh Duo Kitty! You scared me!'

She set him down and continued her search.

Duo Kitty, mad because he didn't get much attention, ran upstairs.

Meanwhile, Gohan and Kari Kitty had found TK Kitty, and had abandoned the search for Sage Kitty to do something more fun.

Hatashi, finished with the closet, hurried into the bathroom to look for Sage Kitty. Instead, she found a Ryo Kitty tearing up all the toilet paper and a Hilde Kitty in the bath tub playing with the leaky faucet.

Hatashi sighed and went out of the bathroom. She was about to run upstairs when she tripped over a Wufei Kitty who was chasing Sally and Kayura Kitty. She picked him up.

"Where are you going, Wufei Kitty?" she asked.

"Rrrowr! (Let me go, human onna!)," he growled. "Merowr rowr merrow! (They have my sword!)"

Hatashi set down the wiggling Wufei Kitty.

"Give me my sword!" Wufei Kitty yelled.

"You mean this?" Kayura Kitty teased, biting into the toy sword Sally Kitty and her held. It gave out a small squeak.

"Do not mock me, onna kitties!!"

"Then try to catch us Chang Wufei Kitty!" Sally challenged.

And then the chase continued.

Just then, Rowen and Quatre Kitty came in and watched Wufei Kitty chase the two females.

"Hey Rowen, look. There's Matt," Quatre Kitty pointed out.

"Alright, let's go," Rowen Kitty shouted as he ran to the other kitty.

But he was stopped as a blur of fur ran into him. It was Heero Kitty, but instead of his simple expressionless face, it was filled with fear.

"Rowen," Heero Kitty said in a half calm voice. "Whatever she says is not true!"

"Who?" Rowen Kitty asked.

Suddenly, Dorothy Kitty walked in. Her nose was pointed into the air and she had a small smirk on her face.

"Ah, Mr. Rowen, just the kitty I wanted to talk to."

"What do you want Dorothy," Quatre Kitty said with a little contempt in his voice.

"Business that only involves Mr. Rowen," she told Quatre Kitty, then turned to Rowen Kitty. "It's about Mr. Sage's death. As I understand it, you say he was murdered. I perfectly agree with you."

"You do??" Rowen Kitty asked. "But..."

"And I know who the murderer is. It's Heero."

"She's lying," Heero Kitty said, who was now perfectly calm. "Why would I want to kill Sage?"

"To start a war between the Gundam and Ronin Kitties, of course," Dorothy Kitty explained. "You see, Heero loves to fight, but with so much peace, there is no war. But with Mr. Sage's death, the kitties would have a reason to start a war."

"You also love war," Heero Kitty said. "How do we know that you didn't kill Sage?"

Dorothy Kitty looked stunned. "Uh, because...you did!"

The two kitties bared their fangs at each other.

"Please don't fight," Quatre Kitty pleaded. "Sage wasn't murdered. So there is no reason to fight." He picked up a ball of yarn. "Take this ball of yarn for example. It's so simple, so peaceful. And it's happy. It's a happy ball of yarn. Why is it happy? Because it makes kitties happy. Okay?"

"Yarn...," Dorothy Kitty purred as if in a trance.

Heero Kitty's eyes were locked onto its bouncing movement. "Must have it," he told himself.

The two pounced for the yarn and it rolled away. The two chased after it.

"I'm so glad those two are easily distracted," Quatre Kitty said happily.

"Bye-bye yarn," Rowen Kitty waved sadly.

Quatre Kitty rolled his eyes.

Just then, Matt Kitty walked by.

"Hey Matt, I need to talk to you," Rowen Kitty stopped him.

"Okay, about what?"

"Sage. Cye said you were talking to him this morning."

"Yeah, I was."

"What did he say?"

"He wanted to know where Cathrine was."

"Cathrine?"

The doorbell rang.

"Yes, that's right."

"Thanks Matt. Oh, one more thing. Do you know where Cathrine is?"

"Um, I think she's upstairs.

Rowen Kitty bounded up the stairs. Quatre Kitty followed at a slower pace.

* * *

TK Kitty and Kari Kitty ran through the living room with Gohan chasing them. Suddenly TK Kitty tripped over something and rolled a little ways.

"TK, are you okay?" Kari Kitty asked.

"Yeah, I guess," TK said. "What is that thing?"

It looked like a mushroom top made out of straw.

"It looks like some kind of frisbee," Gohan Kitty said.

"Hey, you're right," TK Kitty said, picking it up. "Come on guys, go long and I'll throw it to you!"

Kari and Gohan Kitty ran away from him and he threw it. But he threw it too hard and it hit the wall. The three kitties ran to their frisbee. On top of it was Chichiri Kitty with spirals in his eyes.

"Hey Mister, are you alright?" Gohan Kitty asked.

"You kittens need to stop playing with other kitty's stuff, you know. It's rude, you know," Chichiri Kitty snapped before disappearing back into his hat.

The trio stared at the hat in amazement.

"Hey look, a ball," Kari suddenly shouted.

"Whoopieeeee!" TK and Gohan shouted as the three ran off.

* * *

Hatashi's search upstairs wasn't that successful either. She had searched the two rooms, but no Sage Kitty. After finding Sekhmet clawing her pillow up and another surprise attack from Duo Kitty, the door bell rang. She ran downstairs, passing Rowen and Quatre Kitty to get the door. On the other end was Mrs. Matelli.

"Hello Mrs. Matelli," Hatashi greeted with a smile.

"Hello Hatashi. I was just checking to see if any of your cats are missing." Mrs. Matelli loved Hatashi's cats and took care of them when she was gone.

"I'm afraid Sage Kitty is missing. I checked everywhere."

"I'm sorry."

Hatashi lead her into the living room where they sat down. Immediately after, a dozen kitties raced to sit on one of their laps. In the end, Anubis Kitty sat in Mrs. Matelli's lap and Goku Kitty sat in Hatashi's.

Vegeta Kitty eyed Goku Kitty, who was making himself comfortable in Hatashi's lap.

"Blast that Kakarrot Kitty!" Vegeta cursed as he shook a paw in the air.

He then entertained himself by watching TK, Kari, and Gohan Kitty play with a rubber ball. Soon the ball bounced towards him and he caught it. The trio ran towards him and stopped.

"Can we have our ball back?" TK Kitty asked.

Vegeta Kitty smirked. "No. It hurt my paw."

"Please, let us have it back," Kari Kitty pleaded.

"No, now go away you childish kittens."

TK Kitty growled.

"What's the matter boy? Do you want to fight with me?" Vegeta Kitty laughed.

"Come on TK. Let's jut go," Kari Kitty told him.

"Yes, run along now before you get hurt."

That was too much for TK Kitty. He sprang at Vegeta Kitty with his claws retracted. Vegeta Kitty stepped out of the way and grabbed TK Kitty's tail. He yelled out loud from the pain.

"Let him go!" Kari Kitty shouted. "You're just a bully!"

"What did you say?!" Vegeta Kitty demanded.

Kari Kitty was about to run when Vegeta Kitty's paws grabbed her by the scruff of her neck with his claws digging into her fur. She struggled to get away.

"Ow! TK, he's hurting me!" Kari shouted for help.

But TK Kitty was in just as bad a predicament as she was.

"No! Stop it! Leave them alone!" Gohan Kitty cried at Vegeta Kitty with tears in his eyes.

Vegeta Kitty smiled even bigger as he watched Gohan Kitty get madder. "Get out of here little kitten," he taunted. "Run along. Or do you want to try and help your friends? Ha ha ha ha!"

"Uh, Vegeta, I wouldn't do that if I were you," Goku Kitty butted in from Hatashi's lap.

"Stay out of this Kakarrot!" Vegeta snapped.

"Well, okay," Goku Kitty relented.

Vegeta Kitty turned his attention back to Gohan Kitty, but then became surprised. "What?! How could he be this powerful?" he asked himself.

Gohan Kitty's eyes were now filled with rage. He bared his fangs at Vegeta Kitty. A yellow force field of energy surrounded him.

"Don't hurt them! Leave my friends alone!" Gohan Kitty cried angrily.

The floor began to shake all around Gohan Kitty. His black eyes turned a piercing green. The black hair that was on his head stood up as if a wind had picked it up and, in a flash, turned yellow.

"No! It can't be!" Vegeta Kitty said as he stared wide-eyed at Gohan. "He's a Super Kitty!"

"Stop hurting my friends," Gohan Kitty said calmly.

When Vegeta Kitty just stood there watching, he took a step forward.

"I said put them down."

Vegeta Kitty smirked. "You can't fool me. You aren't that strong," he scoffed.

"You give me no other choice," Gohan Kitty said.

Gohan Kitty ran towards Vegeta Kitty and jumped. In mid air he turned his jump into a kick.

"Rrooowr!" Vegeta Kitty cried as he soared through the air above the heads of Hatashi and Mrs. Mortelli, and landed at the other side of the couch. Soon he walked in front of the couch dizzily.

"I told you," Goku Kitty purred.

Vegeta Kitty skulked off, his pride damaged.

Meanwhile, Gohan Kitty had collapsed. Kari and TK Kitty rushed to him.

"You did it! You were great!" TK Kitty cheered.

"You saved us Gohan, thanks," Kari Kitty said.

"Are you guys okay?" Gohan Kitty smiled.

But before they could answer, he fell asleep. Kari and TK Kitty looked at each other and laughed.

* * *

Rowen Kitty skidded to a stop in the hall. He looked in Hatashi's bedroom. The only living thing that could be seen in the room was White blaze. Even though the large jungle cat was a lot of work to take care of, Hatashi didn't have the heart to take him back to the Kitty Adoption Center. White Blaze was lying across Hatashi's bed and was purring as loud as he could.

Rowen Kitty looked into the other room. Inside were many kitties and among them was Cathrine Kitty who was sleeping in the sunshine with Relena and Mia Kitty.

Rowen Kitty walked in, followed by Quatre Kitty. He walked up to Cathrine Kitty and sat down. She woke up.

"Hello Rowen."

Rowen Kitty sighed. He was tired from the long day. "Cathrine, did you see Sage yesterday?"

Cathrine Kitty turned red. "Yes, I did."

"What did he say to you?"

She turned even redder. "Not much."

"Where did he go after he talked with you?"

"He was chased by Vegeta because he was being a bully."

"Thanks," Rowen said quickly and ran away.

Quatre Kitty turned after him. Cathrine Kitty was still red and behind her, Relena and Mia Kitty were giggling.

Rowen Kitty ran downstairs at full blast. He could feel it. This was it. He would finally find Sage Kitty. Just when he reached the bottom stop, he smacked into something. It was that Chichiri Kitty's hat. Rowen Kitty was about to kick it out of his way when Chichiri Kitty came out.

"You're really hard to keep up with, you know."

"You're a real pain in the butt, you know," Rowen snapped back.

It was then Quatre Kitty fell at the bottom step, exhausted.

"Hey, give me a break," Chichiri Kitty exclaimed. "Besides, I'm going to give you that message that can help you find Sage, you know."

"So what is it?"

"Only until you see it through your own eyes is when you will stop blaming others for your mistakes."

"What kind of clue is that?"

"Hey, give me a break! I'm only a kitty, you know."

And Chichiri Kitty walked away.

Rowen Kitty stared after him. "That is one weird kitty."

Quatre Kitty nodded in agreement.

That's when Vegeta Kitty came around the corner. His fur was roughed up. He had a bump on his head and his cheek was red. He didn't look too happy.

"Hey Vegeta..."

"Get away from me."

But Rowen Kitty was determined to learn where Sage Kitty was at.

"Where is Sage?" Rowen Kitty demanded.

"You're the one who should know. When he tried to pick a fight with me, you jumped in to help. After that I left."

"But where is Sage?" Rowen Kitty repeated.

"Rowen, when was the last time you saw him?" Quatre Kitty asked.

"I don't remember," Rowen Kitty admitted.

"I don't remember," Vegeta Kitty repeated in a mocking tone. "Ha! And I thought you were the smart Ronin Kitty."

"Rowen, don't listen to him. Now try to remember what happened."

"Sage and I were playing on the bed. Sage got mad and jumped onto the window, then I left."

"He probably jumped to his death," Vegeta Kitty chuckled.

"You shouldn't listen to Vegeta. Sage didn't commit suicide."

"No, it's not that. If I didn't get Sage mad then he wouldn't have jumped onto the window. And then he wouldn't have fallen."

"Rowen, no..."

"I want to be alone now."

Quatre Kitty hesitated and then left.

* * *

After letting out Mrs. Matelli, Hatashi decided to go upstairs. On the way, she almost stepped on Rowen Kitty.

"Hey Rowen," she said and picked him up. "Oh, what's wrong. Do you miss Sage Kitty?"

"Meow. (Yes)."

"My poor baby," she said as she stroked him.

Hatashi went into the living room and sat on the couch. She started petting him and talked about Sage Kitty. Rowen Kitty sat motionless.

At dinner, Rowen Kitty didn't eat. He just laid on the couch. Everyone tried to cheer him up, but it didn't work. Even when Kento, Cye, and Ryo Kitty tried, he didn't stir. When the Ronin Kitties talked about Sage Kitty, Rowen Kitty's eyes filled with tears.

Quatre Kitty sadly watched his friend. He wished there was something he could do.

It's all my fault, Rowen Kitty told himself. That Chichiri Kitty was right. Only until I knew the truth was when I stopped blaming others for my mistakes. Why did it have to be Sage? Oh Sage, I'm sorry."

* * *

Sage Kitty leapt to the window to get away from Rowen. Sometimes he could be such a jerk. Anyway, it was almost time to go visit Ms. Henderson.

Ms. Henderson was the old lady who lived next door to Hatashi. She was really old and hardly ever left her room. And every day Sage Kitty visited her because it made her happy.

Sage Kitty crouched and leapt from Hatashi's window to the next. It never bothered him that he was four stories from the ground.

Tapping on the window, Sage Kitty meowed until the old woman wheeled her wheelchair over and opened the window to let him in. He hopped into her lap to let her pet him.

Hours flew and it grew dark. Sage Kitty woke up and stretched. He gave Ms. Henderson a little mew good-bye and hopped out of the window. Jumping to Hatashi's window, Sage Kitty daintily walked in. There were no kitties around. It must have been dinner time.

He slowly walked down the stairs and into the living room. In there was Hatashi sitting on the couch. She held Rowen Kitty in her lap. He laid on his stomach with his back towards Sage Kitty. Quatre Kitty was also lying near Rowen Kitty, purring softly.

I hope he isn't sick, Sage Kitty thought worriedly.

Sage Kitty jumped to the couch.

"Merrow? (What's wrong?)," he asked.

All three heads turned to him. Hatashi's face brightened up and she reached for him. But she was too slow, for Rowen Kitty jumped and hugged him tightly as they both fell off the side of the couch.

Sage Kitty stared as Rowen Kitty started purring.

"What's the matter with you?" Sage Kitty asked.

Hatashi leaned over, picking up both of them and hugging them fiercely.

"Merrowr! (I can't breath!)," Sage Kitty cried, and they both let go.

"I'm so glad you're alive! We all thought you were dead," Rowen Kitty cried.

"Why?"

"Because we couldn't find you. Where were you all this time?"

"I was at that old lady's place sleeping."

"Wait a minute. You were sleeping in an old lady's house? While I was searching for you, running around, worrying my brains out for you, you were sleeping??"

"Yes," Sage Kitty replied calmly, trying to straighten his messy hair.

"Sage."

"Yes Rowen?"

"I'm going to kill you."

Hatashi and Quatre Kitty watched Rowen Kitty run after Sage Kitty. Hatashi looked down at Quatre Kitty.

"I wish I could understand what you guys are saying," she told him.

"Meow merow. (No, you don't)," Quatre Kitty answered.


End file.
